Love and Soda
by Just a Tad Unhinged
Summary: AU Oneshot: Surfboards, Coke, and Women... What can be better in the minds of 3 young men? Well young men and an older brother who could careless...It's shamelessly fluffy so if that sickens you... oh well... InuxKag MirxSan KougaxOC and SessxOC


**_Hallo minna-sama!! This is the brainchild of a late night bath and a Coca-cola commercial… weird, I know but I had the idea and wanted to see it on the internet with reviews hint hint, hint hint but anyways… yeah that's all enjoy!! I re-did this today and added a bit more to it._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Inuyasha characters used in this fic, nor do I own rights to the Coca-cola commercial or company... I do, however own Courtney and Shay my OC's._**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Wipe Outs and Coca-Cola

"Yo, Dog-crap, where's the wax?"

"Gee, Wolf-boy, maybe you should look in your hand? I mean YOU ARE HOLDING IT!"

"Oh…"

"You seem distracted, Kouga."

"Yeah, those girls over there, the blonde thrashed a couple big ones. The one with the long dark brown hair did too, and she has been lookin' at you, Monk, for a while…"

"Oh really…"

"Umm… Lech, I don't quite think you should…"

But, alas, it was too late, for he had already reached the beautiful girls in bikinis and board shorts, sun bathing on their surfboards.

TTTTT

"Hello ladies."

The girl closest to him, a blonde with greenish-brown eyes and a fairly petite figure, pulled her sunglasses slightly down her nose so she could look at him, giving him the signal to continue.

"My name is Hiratasuka Miroku and I'd like a word with you Miss…" he continued, looking straight at Sango.

Sango smiled and silently squealed, "Watanabe Sango."

"Sango… Ah, what a beautiful name… Well, m'lady, would you like to accompany me on walk along the beach?"

Sango blushed, "Of course."

TTTTT

Inuyasha and Kouga ran to the girls, followed soon by a languidly walking Sesshoumaru.

"Where'd the Lech go?" pounced as soon as he was in hearing range of the girls.

"Umm… Lech?" Kagome inquired after nearly being crushed by the apprehensive white-haired surfer.

"Yeah the Lech… oh… umm Miroku! Where'd he go?"

"On a walk with our friend, why?" the blonde asked next.

"Damn it, Dog-crap, we're too late!"

"Wha?" the blonde looked absolutely confused.

"Let me explain, and introduce ourselves, I'm Masanobu Sesshoumaru, the white-haired fool behind me is my half-brother, Inuyasha, and the fool next to him is Himegure Kouga. What the idiots are trying to tell you is-"

Suddenly, Sango ran back to them, looking thoroughly peeved.

"-what your about to find out." Sesshoumaru said.

"Sango, what's wrong?" the blonde asked.

"That pervert groped me!!"

"WHAT!!"

"Shay, that pervert was walking with me and all of a sudden asked me if I would have sex with him and groped me!"

'Shay' stood up and turned to the three men standing next to her, utterly calm "Sango and I are going to kill your friend now, goodbye."

"Wait, don't kill him, it's not his fault," This time it was Kouga to speak.

"WHAT!!??"

"It's hereditary…"

"HEREDITARY!!"

"Yeah, his father, grandfather, great grandfather… Miroku, all lechers and all monks…"

"He's a monk AND a lecher?"

"Yep, sad, ain't it?"

"Isn't that against the Buddhist rules?"

"Don't ask me, ask the Monk."

"Odd.." Sesshoumaru's eyes opened at the sound of a new voice.

"What, Courtney?" Shay asked and all eyes turned to the newcomer, a brunette with chocolate eyes and a petite figure, "Did ya get your chocolate?"

"Yep.. Now back to what I was saying, isn't that a bit odd, a lecherous monk?"

"Yes, yes it is, but I have no choice it's in my blood."

"Oh, yeah, we all believe you…" Shay's eyes narrowed in skepticism.

"Now that's not nice. To be skeptical of a person who has no control over his actions."

"Cram it!" Sango joined the front against the evil of the lecherous monk.

"I will if you let me…"

"I can't believe you!!"

"You know what!!" all eyes turned to Courtney and Sesshoumaru, "Let's fix this like civilized people, ne?"

"I agree, let's do this as you surfers would have it, a surf contest! In addition, since Courtney and I don't surf we will be the judges. The girls win, the Monk apologizes and the guys buy dinner, the guys win the Sango and Shay apologize and the girls buy. Good?"

"Fine with us…"

"Good, you have a hour to prepare yourselves."

TTTTT  
(AN Because I know absolutely nadda about surfing, I'll skip right to the dinner after…)

"We won, we won!!" Shay and Sango sang, soon to be joined by Kagome.

Meanwhile, the boys sulked, after exchanging their trunks for baggy pants and belts, still leaving their tanned chests uncovered. "I need a coke." Kouga sighed.

"Then get off your lazy ass, and get one."

"I am jeeze…" Kouga walked over to the cooler and pulled out a bottle of coke, you know one of those old-fashioned bottles with the spiffy top. He stood up still semi-hunched over, trying to open the bottle.

Shay saw the 'wolf' in despair and walked over to him, "Need help?"

"Yeah, can you get this stupid… damn, bottle…open."

"Here." She held out her hand and Kouga gave the bottle to her. She put the edge of the bottle cap under the edge of the belt buckle of his belt and snapped it off. She handed the bottle back to him.

"867-5309." She whispered his ear and started to walk away.

Kouga put the soda on the cooler and jogged up behind the blonde and turned her around, "You think you can get away that fast?"

"Maybe."

"Well you can't." he whispered before kissing her.

When they ended the kiss Shay looked over at the others. "Looks like we aren't the only ones 'bonding'..."

Kouga followed her gaze and saw Kagome sitting in Inuyasha's lap talking to him, Courtney sitting next to Sesshoumaru playing with his hair, and finally Sango and Miroku, who were making out in the bed of Inuyasha's bright red Ford pick up.

"Hey Dog-crap, look at your truck!!" He called back.

"Wha?" Inuyasha muttered as he looked back at his prized possession...

"MONK!!!"

"HOLY CRAP!!"

"That wasn't very nice, Kouga."

He looked down at Shay and nibbled on her ear lobe, "Who ever said I was 'nice'?"

"Good point." Shay giggled as Kouga ran his fangs along her neck gently. "I like you better this way." She whispered as she pulled him down for another kiss.

_**END I re-did this today and added a bit more to it.**_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_**You know what I noticed? The relationship is really rushed… and a little OOC but then again this IS AU… YAY!! 5 pages that's a record!! Hehehehehe, did you see where the commercial came in… if you've ever watched it… oh well if you haven't I still hope you like it.**_

_**Dew-Drop Viper**_


End file.
